


Favorite Hero

by GreyLiliy



Series: Whumptober 2020 - Peter Parker [12]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Broken Bones, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Captain America wants Spider-Man to lure Deadpool out into the open to capture the man. Peter refuses, but that doesn’t deter The Avengers.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Wade Wilson
Series: Whumptober 2020 - Peter Parker [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975432
Comments: 3
Kudos: 125
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Favorite Hero

**Author's Note:**

> _Whumptober 2020!  
>  Prompt No 12. I THINK I’VE BROKEN SOMETHING  
> Broken Down | Broken Bones | Broken Trust  
> _
> 
> Was trying to figure out who to have join Peter with this Theme, so I threw it at some friends. Someone said “Cap” and I said “That’s good” and went with it! I do love Captain America, but sadly he’s going to have to be the bad guy here because I like showing off Peter’s strength. ;D
> 
> Deadpool’s here too because he felt like it. He’s flirty but it’s not really a romantic thing? It’s right on the line between romantic and friendship, but I ultimately decided on the & over the slash. Either way, this was a fun one! Thank you for reading and enjoy!

“Repeat that?” Peter asked, staring Cap in the eye. The man’s ruffled blond hair fell in his eyes from where he’d pushed back his cowl. “You want me to what?”

“We need you to lure Deadpool to a trap we’ve set up,” Cap said. He cleared his throat and sighed. “The Mutants are refusing to take responsibility for him, and his last hit was a person of importance. He can not be left free to run around.”

Peter shifted on his back foot.

Deadpool’s last hit had been some mafia boss that doubled as a prominent businessman. His death had been the main headline for almost all of the major news sources for a week. He wasn’t surprised that there was pressure on The Avengers to do something about the man while he was still in town.

But while Peter didn’t approve of Deadpool’s business or tactics, but he couldn’t entirely judge him for it either. He’d learned a long time ago that Deadpool was an unstoppable force. Peter would stop Deadpool if he was there in person, but Deadpool knew that—which is why Peter was never around for any of his hits.

He explained that to Cap, but the man persisted that Peter was their best chance to capture Deadpool and put a stop to him.

“What makes you think I can get Deadpool to do anything?” Peter asked. He snorted and put a hand on the back of his neck. “I’m not his keeper anymore than the Mutants are.”

“You’re his favorite hero,” Cap said. He put a hand on Peter’s shoulder and squeezed in a comforting manner. “If you ask him to meet somewhere, I promise you Deadpool will show up. We’ll take care of everything from there.”

Cap had a point.

Peter declined anyway.

“Look, I understand where you’re coming from, but Deadpool is almost a friend—I can’t rat him out like that,” Peter said. He took a few steps back and held a hand up. “Sorry, Cap! I can’t help you with this one.”

Captain America watched him with a frown, but did not pursue Peter when he jumped off the roof and swung away.

He had half a mind to text Deadpool and give him a thumb’s up, but he decided against it. Peter liked Wade, but the man was still dangerous. He wouldn’t get in between the Mercenary and the Avengers.

Deadpool would be fine.

* * *

“Baby boy!” Deadpool’s voice exploded from Peter’s phone speaker. “I am so excited!”

Peter snorted. “Are you?”

“Yes,” Deadpool said. He grinned on the other side of the phone. “I even bought a new dress for the occasion. It has ruffles!”

“That’s great, Wade,” Peter said, smiling into the phone as he bit into a hot dog. “I’m sure you look amazing.”

“Oh you know it,” Deadpool said. “Anyway, I just wanted you to know I’m five minutes out from our date spot, and you had better be prepared because I have beer and playing cards.”

Deadpool ended the call.

“Date spot?” Peter stared at the phone. Wade sounded like Peter had agreed to meet him somewhere for a date. Where would he get that…idea. “The Avengers.”

Peter dropped his food and threw himself off the building ledge and swung into the city. He dialed Deadpool back and looked around for any sign of the man’s red suit under a dress. “Pick up, pick up, pick up!”

“I said I was on my way!” Deadpool laughed into the receiver after he answered. “You want to see me that bad?”

“I don’t know who invited you out but it wasn’t me,” Peter said, still searching. “Where are you? I think you’re walking into a trap.”

“At a lovely picnic spot outside of town,” Deadpool said, his voice flat. “And you’re right. There’s definitely unwanted company here. We’ll catch up as soon as I punish some idiots for daring to impersonate you.”

Peter heard the click of a gun slide before the phone hung up.

“Oh, no.”

Peter slipped his phone back into his costume and picked up his swing-speed as he headed to the far side of town. He knew at least three green spots in the city that would be secluded at the right time of day. Peter closed his eyes and swung toward the one that set his spider-sense off the most.

* * *

Following the gunshots got Peter to the fight the fastest.

He arrived to find Deadpool broken down into a rage, furious on behalf of Spider-Man and shouting obscenities as he fired at Captain America’s shield. Peter felt pretty betrayed himself, enough that he overlooked the broken Iron Man suit in the distance and the suspicious lack of Black Widow or Hawkeye in the area.

He’d told Cap that Deadpool was his friend and he wanted nothing to do with their plan and they used his name anyway to lure Deadpool out there.

Peter’s anger drove him into the heat of the battlefield with a shout of “Stop this now!”

Deadpool stopped firing at his arrival, but Cap stayed focused on his target. The man ran forward in Deadpool’s distraction and threw his Shield. Deadpool smacked it away, but hissed as his arm broke in the process.

“I said to stop!” Peter shouted, landing next to the two men. He grabbed Cap’s wrist and twisted his arm back. “Leave him alone.”

“Spider-Man,” Cap said. “This man needs to be locked away. He’s dangerous.”

“So are you,” Spider-Man said, “and so am I.”

He squeezed Cap’s wrist, listening to the creak of his bones. Peter stopped just before they could break.

“Let go,” Black Widow said, her gun near Peter’s head. “Right now.”

“Don’t you dare point a gun at him,” Deadpool said, his own weapon drawn and pointed at Black Widow over Peter’s shoulder. “Drop it.”

“You first,” she said. “And I’m not the only one here.”

“If you mean arrow boy, I can deal with him, too,” Deadpool said. He shifted, his skirt blowing in the wind as he threw his other arm out and pointed it at a spot in the trees. “I’m dressed up for a day off, but I’m always on call, lady.”

“Let’s all remain calm,” Cap said. “And talk through this.”

“There’s no talking,” Peter said. “You used me and I’m furious.”

“You tell him, baby.”

“Shut up, Wade,” Peter said. The man’s jaw made a click as it shut and he giggled. Peter rolled his eyes and said, “We’re leaving.”

“We are,” Cap said. “When we take you and Deadpool in for containment.”

“I don’t think so.”

With a vicious streak he hadn’t felt in ages, Peter squeezed Cap’s arm and used a fraction of his strength to snap the limb. The other man shouted and keeled forward as he hugged the broken limb to his chest.

“Steve!” Black Widow shouted. She fired her gun but Peter dodged, thankful once more for his spider-sense forever having his back. “Don’t move!”

“I told you not to fire at him,” Deadpool snarled. Unlike Black Widow, he didn’t miss and she backed away after his bullet tore through her arm in the same place Peter had broken Cap’s arm. Deadpool grabbed Peter’s arm and sprinted. “Let’s go, Webs!”

Peter ran alongside him until they got close to a building. He fired a web and grabbed Deadpool’s back, swinging them both up and back into the heart of the city.

“My hero!” Wade said. He clung to Peter’s side and laughed for a moment before he calmed and his voice grew more serious. “Sorry I got you in trouble with The Avengers. I really should have known that postcard inviting me out wasn’t from you.”

“Because I have your number, right?”

Peter dropped them both off on a building behind a large air conditioner. He sighed and sat against the wall, sliding down until he sat on the ground. Deadpool sat next to him with his legs spread out and his hands in his skirt.

“I thought you were trying to be cute,” Deadpool said, sighing. He licked his lip. “You figured out that was a trap pretty quick.”

“Cap asked me to lure you out,” Peter admitted. He pulled his knees in. “I should have warned you the second I knew they were planning to go after you.”

“Then I guess we both have a ‘should have’ lingering over our heads,” Deadpool said. He reached over and patted Peter on the thigh. “That’s good enough for me, especially since we’re in this together now.”

“I guess so.” Peter sighed and set his head in his hand. “What a mess.”

“Nah, that’s the easy stuff,” Deadpool said. He stood and brushed off his skirt and spun around, showing off the frills. “What’s important is your answer to this question: Do I look good in this or not?”

Peter bit his lip under his mask. “You look great.”

“Yes,” Deadpool did a fist pump and struck a pose.

The Avengers were currently adding Spider-Man to their “most wanted” list, but somehow he couldn’t bring himself to care when Deadpool kept making him smile.


End file.
